Becoming the corps
by skymaster23
Summary: stories by my OC's in the green lantern corp. read and review.
1. GL of Ri'im

**Becoming the corps.

* * *

**

This chapter takes place before the story Titanic lanterns.

chapter 1.

"Chrrow, chrrow" thats the first thing i hear as i wake up and get off my bed. Our vaalb, Oiivo. A gift for me and my six sibling's, that's right six, a common sized litter for a Riimyth couple, my name is Sesnirath ilenu Mesividol. Ilenu, with the best translation means 'from'. Mesividol, would happen to be my mother. She's a bank manager and my father, Ysalorath, teaches basic dimensional physics for 8th graders. Anyway you know my proper name, but you can call me Sesnirath (firefleece), or Sesni (aflame).

"Moaning, seziwath." Says my second youngest sister, whose's halfway to coherant words and too young to know "seziwath", if slighty tweaked means, something one her age shouldn't know. "Uh, no thats Ses-ni-rath. can you say that, Caminelta?" I tell her. "Se-S--zeniaf" she said proudly, for a four year old. "ah-ha-ha-ha", goes Delresovi, my twin by title only. He and i were born at the same time, an uncommon, but not a rare occurance either.

"Quit your cackeling, **_tanh narbito_**". I say to him, knowing a Riimyth's source of pride is our fur. "Sesnirath!" i straighten at the voice. "Eh, yes mom", sweatdrop. "What have i told you about arguing with your brother." She says. "Yes mom, i know". "And don't think that means you get away from this, young man". I hear as i hide a grin". As that was going on, several hundred kilometers away, several shots were being exchanged between a small pirate ship and a green dot. The emerald light starts speeding of .

"Whoo, he run away boss, we follow?" said one of the pirates. "oh, i don't see why not,as long as he entertains better then the last one". The leader tells him. "I have to find somewhere to hide and recharge. now lets see, ah here, the Ri'im system. just close enough, i think i can make." says a figure in the center of the light, a green lantern. Next he zooms off."Okay, i have to go back to work for a sec". "bye, mom".After she leaves, a chime goes off. "It's for you, sis." said Delre. "Hello, what, really, okay i'll be there, Tirka'. bye."

"What was that?" Delre' asks. "The new clothing store just opened, Tirka and i are gonna check it out". i say back. "Tell her i said hi, would ya sis?", "Sis?". a half hour later, "And then the blob climbs over the diner", "You sure enjoy those measely earth films". "Oh, well at least i don't, huh?".Sesni looked as Tirka pointed to a crowd staring upwards. The gl from earlier was descending. "Here, this is where he's at right now master Shailux." "good, turn on the holo-guise, and set us nearby." The craft seemingly grafted parts out of nowhere to cover its markings, and to make it look like a freighter".

The two girls, went to get a look at the arrival before an ambulance came. "A tellarite, how would one of them get here without a ship?" asks Tirkanja. "MOVE AWAY, AMBULANCE 41 TOUCHING DOWN". "Better move, kids. You suppose he's a green lantern? must be for an ambulance to have escort drones with it. Then, where'd this one's ring go?" was heard within the crowd. Sesniraths attention, however was on a freighter whose's presence she found rather unnerving.

(Why'd that freighter stop just now). Despite looking up, something made her look to her right. "Hey Tirka, look there, i think i see his ring". They walked over toward it. It was then that the pirate ship took action. It canceled it's disguise, getting the attention of the escort drones. After besting them, the vessel overtook the ambulance. Then sesni takes the tellarites ring, she and her friend ran off. above them, three fighters showed up, one getting blown away without a fight.

"what are they doing, you'd think they at least try to lure us away from here". Shailux remarks. "get us over the ocean". before doing so, a stray shot hits an area between four buildings. "no, no, mom!" sesnirath yells, running to the now three cornered bank. "mother, pewus, my mother wasn't there was she!" she asked the larva like teller, referring to the debris pile. "no, mesiv is right over there." Pewus said, leading them to her. "My praise to Tilnurrod, mom, are you-mother, your leg, what happened." i said. "door handle, it shot out and ah, _**viquaf**_, it's-". Pewus stopped, not needing to go on.

"Mother. i'll see to it that they're stopped". "Sesni-glan?". Sesnirath's only response is to place the tellerites ring on her left hand. "wait stop, sesnirath". She said wondering how she got a power ring. "Blame me for that." was heard as Mesiv, Tirka, and Pewus turned to an armoured riimyth, who glanced at them and disappeared. "Hey, that was a-my god, your wound is-. Meanwhile, sesnirath was going after the pirates. Finding them, she wasted no time blasting away at it.

"Look at that, the atmospheric reentry must have burned his brain." "No, you dolt, thats not the lantern we followed here, he must have passed his ring onto one of the natives". said Shailux. "Now, fire back before she cause's some damage". The order was followed and the ship began firing. "Crap, it's weapons are yellow". I complain. "All i can do is dodge and get on its hull". "Or you can let me show you how to do this right".I turn around, it's a **_wsaux_**, one of the visionaries.

"Drill a hole in its mid-wing panel". He tells me, and i do so, imagining a big drill in the wing so it heads to an island. The ship crashes, and rather then walk in first, ineed to get them to give up. But how, "Tirka's movies" sometimes, the unbalanced one's (humans) would use a primative audiodevice called a telephone. I conjure one and send the other trough the ships wall. 'ring, ring, ring'. It goes as the pirates stare at it. "What this, boss?". "I don't know, pick, pick up the smaller part". says the boss. "uh, she want talk with you."

"This is Shailux". He said. "Hi, did i just trash your little ship?" Sesni says to him. "What to you want?" he tells me. "Only all your stolen goods to so we can repair the damage, including my mothers operation". I tell him, raising my voice with each word. knowing he can't fend off a lantern and a visionary, he submits. two weeks after that, Shailux is arrested, and the tellarite, Crendor, is released from the hospital. "Hello _**iduas**_ Crendor". I say, nodding to him.

"I believe this is yours again". Putting the ring in his palm, however the ring begins levitating back to her. "No, it would seem my time as a green lantern is at an end". Crendor tells me. "It would appear so, **_ibuas _**Sesnirath. After 3000 years, a riimyth represents our sector". Comes a voice, and the owner beside me. The visionary from before. "You again, who are you?" i demand. "I am Kaiyunarkamus, i was sent to disarm the pirates, when i noticed you". "Hmm, well then, i suppose my gratitude goes to you then?" i say.

He nods and bows. "This is true, fare you well on your way to oa".-kaiyun. "not so fast, i intend to visit my family first". replied sesni as she flies off. "Should we not of explained our involvment in this ordeal, Kaiyun?" crendor asks. "perhaps my oldfriend, but if iam right, we may have donethe universe a favour.may baalderos watch over her.

* * *

"Tell me how i did, please...hello?".  
(tumbleweed rolls by) 


	2. GL of Cayul

**Becoming the corps. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. casnirin.

"_Above, the starlight shines in the twilight upon_

_the garden, wherein the maiden waits for his_

_return in the night. hoofbeats match heartbeats_

_as lad and maid unite under the stars."_

An applause bursts across the courtyard as the figure on the stage bows for his audience. "Thank you people, that was Casnirin Vayas's 'Above, the starlight'. The story in song about the messenger Ajurdan Berolis and lady Ralidiya Maynour". Goes the building announcer, "next up is Durnea Salad". and Casnirin walked off the stage to pick up his coat. "hi casnirin, you did great out there, ya gonna sing like that to me?" said a voice behind him, belonging to a blue-haired girl with a white headband.

"Not tonight Ylaeris, i was going to go straight home after this". I tell her. "Oh, couldn't i just come with?" She responds in that voice. "Aw, alright, just let me find my keys". I say, looking up when i hear a jingle coming from her direction and sure enough, my keychain is in her hand. "Eh he, one more reason for me to come along?" She grins. "Err, Ylaeris why don't i seem mad at you?" i say, walking toward her. "I think i can give you a hint." She answers as she place's a hand on my cheek and we kiss.

Then we head to the car, headed back to Wismearone valley, where we both live. I lead her inside, and ask her to help clear the couch. after that, i fix something to eat. "Uh, Ylaeris?". "Yes?". "Did you really think my song was great?" i ask her. "Of course i did, and the others too. Why do you ask?" she says. And i tell her that i've been feeling less inspired recently. "Oh, don't get like that cassy. it'll pass and your light will shine again in no time at all". She says. Afterwards, we get to the couch and i turn out the lights.

The next day. I wake up before Ylaeris to fix a morning meal, she starts to stir as the scent reaches her nostril's. "Mm, what are you making?" she asks. "hilgor eggs, vaseflower dew, and ankor biscuits with gold sap". I tell her. "Oh, if they think your songs are good." she purrs. "Oh no, really. well i guess". i let out, and we both laugh at this. after that i sit down in front of the holo-viewer. "And it is unknown where the former leader of Warworld may have gone. With that we bring you back to your regularly scheduled program".

I flip by some channels when the psy-wave transmitter sounds. The screen rises to show my father on the other end. "Yes, doctor. time for my physical already?" i tell him. "No, i just called to say your uncle's funeral is coming up soon. It'd mean a lot to us if you showed up". he says. I think back to the last day i saw uncle Haliuren. "Casnirin, i-i must tell you something, something you must keep secret, except to the ri-right people." he tells in between his wheezing. "uncle, what do you mean, what secret do you mean"-cas. "you-you remember the green lantern of, cough, before me?" he says to me.

"Yes, i remember her exploits well, why?"-cas. "my, my time is fading casnirin, so i must confess that the fault of her demise goes partly to me."-hal. "uncle, how, how could you be involved"-cas. He told me about the accident, during the war between cayul and krypton 327 years ago. he went on to mention how his cargoship was in a sortie with an enemy cruiser. "Major Haliuren, shields are down to 15, the ship won't hold up at this rate". "Alright then, get us out of here!" a missle hits the ship. "Major, the shield's gone, and engine 2's on th-hold it, there it goes". "Attention, all hands, the washaivo is going down. I say again, we're going down".

"The ship detatched it's cargo-section to get out of weapons range. Thats when she appeared, forming an emerald hand to grab the ship. I mentally told her not to bother. By then however, that cruiser sent one last shot. Hit a cargo pod, which went off right next to her, never saw it coming." He said, some time later he went back to the site, and found the ring around the wreckage. That, he told me is what really happened.

"Casnirin?". "Uh, yeah dad?". "Are you going to be here?" he asks. "When the time comes, i'll be ready." i say, when the date of the funeral arrives, so do i. I was one of the pall bearers. When the casket was set down we took our seats. One month later. "Let it be known by all, that the family Vayas and the family D'falnor have been forever bound today". An applause burst across the courtyard.

I replayed that conversation in my mind. Once we stepped off the podium, i turn to her and say: "I think i might come up with something after all".


End file.
